Howl
by IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow
Summary: The moon is high, his blood is angry, and a howl rips the night.


Howl

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Itsy bitsy teeny weeny itty bitty A/N: ahem, WARNING, WARNING, THIS IS DARK(for me) AGAIN THIS IS DARK (for me) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also if you want to, I was inspired to write this by Florence and The Machine's song called, you guessed it "Howl" so if you want to, play it while you read, enjoy, or you know, don't.

HTTYD

Shallow, gasping breaths, fingers racking across his chest, beads of blood, like water droplets, rising from the red, raw skin. Nails became razor-edged, teeth grew sharp, the moon filled the sky, and he shouted. His body screamed, eyes yellow, wide and inhuman. Pain, his spine arching out of its normal shape, legs popping, breaking and reforming, his skin stretched, tore, reformed and repeated, he hunched, his arms elongated beyond recognition, fur sprouted, dark, gray longing to be stained red. His fingers bent and broke and bent, forming new shapes, and pads erupted from beneath previously peach skin, and he howled to the full moon.

No more reason, just movement, fast, free, and hungry. A scent hit his snout, and saliva dripped across his muzzle. And then he was gone, and the world bent before him, moving a inhuman speeds. The grass crunched near silently beneath his feet, his form indistinct against the black background of night. He came over a peak and spotted bright lights, fire, and he turned, heading further into the cool shade of the trees. Another scent, cold, cool, appetizing. He loped, a flicker of gray in the night, and the scent became stronger. Then he saw it, his prey.

Big, bigger then he, but not stronger. Dark green, with wings and two heads. His world blurred, and he leaped at his meal. Fur flashed, and a screech echoed in the night. His teeth came down on scales, and the scales were tough, but his teeth were sharper. The tang of copper hit his tongue as blood oozed into his mouth, and he attacked with greater fury. One head bit at him, and his fur became matted with his blood. He changed targets and leaped from the hide to a neck. His jaws came down, and snapped through the bone, and the head become still and silent. The other shrieked, so he leaped at it. It fought back, brought its head down on his, knocked him to the ground.

He got back up and leaped again. Again and again, one half of the body moved, and struck at him. His claws sought purchase, found it, and when he was knocked away he ripped skin and scale when he left. Blood flowed from its form, and creature opened its mouth and spat sparks, but without its partner it was no match, no match at all. He moved into the shadows, and it turned its head, searching for him, but no matter how hard it looked it would not find him. He struck, leaped from behind it, but it turned and caught him with its neck, and he clawed at it, but it shook him off.

He retreated to the shadows, and the creature slowed, it had lost so much blood; it would fall soon, but he would be the one to fell it. He moved, striking again and again, tearing away until it had nothing left. It struggled feebly, but he would win. At last, his teeth bit down on the neck, and with one final screech, it fell silent, and he howled once more. He tore into its form, tearing away once strong muscles, eating away at the green tinted meat within. His fur was covered in blood, and the carcase still had much left to it, but he wanted more, more prey, more meat. He retreated from the crimson clearing, he could smell them, all around him, hiding in the trees and the sky, he would have them all.

He moved through the trees, and he found one, small, and he killed it. He found another one bigger, brown with a large tail, and he killed it too. He tore his way through the forest, until every leaf was scarlet and green. They were gone, they had fled, but he would find them, no matter what. He bound from the forest, ready to pursue, and then he collapsed. His spine shifted, and shrank, his paws cracked and split into ligaments and fingers, His fur receded, and his eyes turned from yellow to green. Ears grew small and changed position, finger nails shunted back in place, with red underneath them. The last bone popped into place, and where a son of Fenrir had collapsed, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third sat up.

"Oh gods, my head, what happened?" Looking over the edge of the ridge, Hiccup saw the familiar site of Berk, then he took a look at himself, and threw up. Shaking fingers were examined by widened eyes, before they pawed through his hair and pulled out a strip of scales. He looked over at the pile of bile and made out the familiar pattern of Hideous Zippleback hide. His eyes scanned over his red stained body, and noticed his distinct lack of clothes. Then he threw up again. A scream erupted from somewhere behind him, probably someone checking in on the outer dragon paddocks. Hiccup stumbled to his feet. Wordlessly, he stumbled away from the site and toward the small stream the lied just over the hill.

Sliding into the icy cold water, Hiccup ignored the burn in favor of his constantly repeating thought _what did I do, what did I do, whatdid ido whatdid ido Whatdidi do whatdidi do whatdidido whatdididowhatdididowhatdidido_. The only reason the stream wasn't sprayed with vomit was because his stomach was already empty. Then he began clawing at his skin, his fingernails scrapping at the blood and ichor, until he was as red and raw as the night before. Then he attacked his fingernails until the tips of every finger were bleeding. But as long as it was his blood, it was okay, as long as it wasn't anyone else's he could bear it.

When his own blood had stopped flowing, and his cuts and bruises had healed themselves at a rate far beyond that of a normal human, he climbed out of the river, and made his way toward Berk. Thankfully, by the time he had made it there, everyone else was up at the woods, surveying the carnage. Slipping into one of his other outfits, as his traditional green shirt had probably been shredded beyond repair, his thoughts turned from _whatdidido _to _whatdoidonow_.

As the orange and pink light of dawn broke over the hills above Berk, the sea caught them and shimmered; it was going to be a beautiful day. Hiccup stared out the window at the returning people, and he heard the familiar sound of Astrid barging into his house and up his stairs, no doubt to tell him what had happened.

His thoughts repeated again, even as a familiar blonde head came up behind him and started telling him what had happened. _Whatdoidonow?_

He had no idea.

HTTYD

A/N: o_o Okay that was dark, and nothing at all like what I usually do, because I love Hiccup and I want him to be happy 4everz, plus you know, I only have one other story in HTTYD for whatever reason (though that might change soon). Anyway, that's it, its done, this is a one shot, it will not be continued. If there's any consolation I can give its that that story, the one that I said I might be doing for this fandom soon, you know, one sentence ago? Yeah, its sooooo much worse. I'm sorry Hiccup.


End file.
